The Rise of Dark Arceus: Kanto Mission
by Dark-Arceus
Summary: Is the better Version to The Rise of Dark Arceus Orignal Version: The Plates of Kanto. Story: Mew and Mewtwo are send by The Atom Corporation to get some documents from Professor Oak. But dark forces threaten them in the form of Dark Arceus' Minions and the Evil Team Doom
1. Prologue

_**The Rise of Dark Arceus: Kanto Mission**___

_**Prologue **_

_**Story has been updated and improved **_

_**I do not own Pokémon **_

Dark Arceus and his 15 brothers and sisters were imprisoned in the dark void. His 15 brothers and sisters were: Fire Arceus, Fighting Arceus, Water Arceus, Flying Arceus, Grass Arceus, Poison Arceus, Electric Arceus, Ground Arceus, Psychic Arceus, Rock Arceus, Ice Arceus, Bug Arceus, Dragon Arceus, Ghost Arceus and Steel Arceus.

In the Hoenn, in the city of Mauville, stood an old, tall tower with the huge rotating sign saying Atom Corporation at the top where there was a huge window. In the control room behind the window was a young man called Vice President Neutron Atom, who had called a meeting with the leaders of the Atom Corporation. Vice President Neutron Atom was a black haired, blue eyed man with a green uniform with AC in red letters. Also with Vice President Neutron were Vice President Proton Atom and Doctor Ion. Vice President Proton was Neutron's twin brother but he had Brown hair and was wearing a red uniform. Doctor Ion was even older then the two men with red curly hair and green eyes and was wearing a lab coat which looked like it hasn't been washed for a while. Doctor Ion was talking to a young male officer and said to him "Bring them in" The guy left and a few minutes later appeared with two purple cats, a larger one was Mewtwo and the smaller one was Mew.

"Mewtwo, Mew, I have a message from President Nucleus Atom" said Vice President Neutron and Vice President Proton pressed a button and a hologram of a guy who looked like both Vice President Neutron and Vice President Proton as he was the third brother. He was wearing a business suit.

"Mewtwo, Mew, we have learned that Professor Oak has discovered documents which in the wrong hand could bring Dark Arceus back to this world. You mission to find oak and recover the document before Team Doom. You will head to the Kanto region" said President Nucleus then he flashed out. Vice President Neutron gave Mewtwo a weird looking box with two buttons, one green and the other blue.

"Right so push green, you will teleport to the Kanto and I'm afraid that it is only one way trip. To contract me push blue button, do you best and don't fail us" said Vice President Neutron then Mewtwo pressed the green button. Mew and Mewtwo were gone in a flash of pink light.

Deep in dark void which looked like ruins of Spear Pillar, a black Arceus shadow sat on a throne of stone and he called out into the darkness and a pink Arceus appeared. "What do you want Lord Dark" said the Pink Arceus who was Psychic Arceus in a female voice and she giggled. She then said with a under tone of power "what is your bidding"

"Psychic, I need send you to Kanto in the year 1999" said Lord Dark who was Dark Arceus "The Atom Corporation are sending Mewtwo and Mew to find a key for my release, I need you to it"

Psychic giggled and said "ok Darkly, one way trip to the Kanto coming up" a vortex of light appeared.

"Grrrrrr stop it Psychic" said Lord Dark all too angry "It's Lord Dark to you. Ice and Electric are coming with you" A yellow Arceus and a pure white Arceus appeared from the darkness. Ice was the pure white Arceus and he was also Ice Arceus. Electric was the yellow Arceus and he was also Electric Arceus.

Psychic chuckled and then whispered "Darkly"

"Stop it!" Lord Dark growled, annoyed at the nickname. Ice and Electric laughed but were soon silenced by Lord Dark's stare

"Ok…" said Psychic and then deliberately "Darkly". Lord Dark growled in angry. Psychic entered the vortex with a smirk on her face. Ice and Electric then followed

_What will happen next…?_

_Next Chapter 1 Location Kanto_


	2. Chapter 1 Location Kanto

_**The Rise of Dark Arceus: Kanto Mission**___

_**Chapter 1 Location Kanto**___

_**Story has been updated and improved**___

_**I do not own Pokémon**___

Mewtwo crashed into a tree and got up and looked around and saw trees every where. He thought to himself 'look at this beautiful forest and is a reason to stop them'. Mew then crashed into him. He got up and pressed the blue button. The face of Vice President Neutron appeared front the box.

"Ah, good you made it" said Vice President Neutron

"What?" posed Mewtwo.

"Nothing" said Vice President Neutron "Oak lives at Pallet Town which is near your location" then he disappeared

Mew asked "What do we do now father?" Mewtwo looked around to see a red light flash.

He said "we first deal with them" Psychic then appeared and saw Mewtwo and Mew.

Psychic smiled at the fact that she found Mewtwo and Mew. She smirked and said "Mewtwo"

Mewtwo then said "Psychic, listen to me this world is full of places like this and Lord Dark will destroy them all" Psychic shot a ball of pick light towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo blocked it with a barrier. Mewtwo then attacked with white sphere and missed her. Psychic then shot another pick light which knocked Mewtwo out. Psychic was about to finish Mewtwo when Mew jumped on her back. Mew then cried out in pain as Psychic used her psychic powers to slam Mew against a tree. Mew was blasted away into the distance. Another light flashed then Ice and Electric then appeared.

Ice said "let's finish them" He then started to freeze the air but was stopped by Psychic

Psychic said "we are needed somewhere else, Electric keep to Mew and Ice follow Mewtwo" Electric then nodded and she flew off. Ice then vanished into the shadow. Psychic floated up into the air and sped off.

Near Lavender Town, a man wearing red robes and a man in a lab coat came up a path heading away from the town. The man in the lab coat had a Vulpix on his shoulder called Phoenix. He said "Lord Dominic, Professor Oak has found the documents of your great grandfather Neo, the secret documents that were rumoured to be in his possession"

"Excellent soon I will finally have my family heirloom" said Lord Dominic "Soon Dr Mon, We will have the power to destroy the Atom Corporation and take over the world" A ladder appeared next to Lord Dominic. The ladder came from a huge white airship with a black D on it. Lord Dominic then said "get the documents and tell Oak, I want a word with him"

Dr Mon said "it shall be done; I will get Commander Sue on to it" Lord Dominic climbed on the Doom Airship and the ship headed south.

A female voice then said "take over the world you say"

Dr Mon said "who are you" Dr Mon turned around and saw nothing, then Psychic appeared in front of him. "Who are you" Dr Mon then looked into her black eyes

Psychic said "I am the answer to your problems, I help you and we both get what we want"

Dr Mon still looking in her eyes unable to look away said "what do you want help with"

Psychic said "None of your business and you will need my help as the Atom Corporation has sent Mewtwo and Mew to take the Documents that will bring Dark Arceus back"

"The Dark Arceus" said Dr Mon and Psychic nodded "then we have a deal as Lord Dominic will be pleased to hear that" Dr Mon picked up a small phone and said "Sue, I need you to get Oak and all his documents as soon as possible"

_What will happen next… _

_Next Chapter 2 Oak's Research_


	3. Chapter 2 Oak's Research

_**The Rise of Dark **__**Arceus: Kanto**__** Mission**___

_**Chapter 2 Oak's Research**_

_**Story has been updated and improved **_

_**I do not own Pokémon **_

In the Doom airship, Lord Dominic was sitting his private office "Sir you got a call from the Doc" said a young female with green eyes and green hair. She was wearing a lab coat. She was Leaf and Dr Mon's assistant.

Lord Dominic enquired "what about?"

"He said some thing about Dark Arceus" said Leaf

He said "give me the phone" Leaf then passed him a phone she had in her hand. "Yes Dr Mon"

Dr Mon said "i have some one who knows how to bring Dark Arceus back and she would like to meet you"

Lord Dominic said "we will meet at back outside Lavender Town"

Dr Mon said "I be waiting"

Out near Pallet Town was a young kid with raven black hair who was playing with an Absol teddy. An old man with brown was watching him and he then says "Ash, five more minutes"

"Ok Uncle Oak" said the boy as he saw a small purple cat on the ground "Uncle Oak, come quicky there is a pokemon in trouble" Oak came over and saw the purple cat.

"Ash go and get your mother. Then head home" said Oak and Ash obeyed. Ash picked up his teddy and ran to Oak's lab. He bumped into woman wearing a black army uniform with a blue D on it who was standing outside of the lab's front door. The woman was looking into the window. The woman turned around

The woman said shiftily "is Professor Oak in, He got some thing for us". Ash nodded no and ran to his house. He told his mother what happened so his mother ran out quicky. She just gone out the door when Oak appeared from around the corner carrying a purple cat.

"Open the lab, we put this pokemon inside" said Oak worriedly, Ash's Mum helped Oak put the Pokemon in the lab.

Oak put the pokemon on the table and Ash's Mum asked "What pokemon is it professor"

Oak said "Delia, i think it's a Mew and it need so i need the only person needed here"

Delia said "I go then professor" and she was out of the door. Oak then glanced to his desk which had three documents on it. The documents were titled King Neo's Tomb, Team Eternal's Confidential Files and Saxon's Book on Dark Arceus. He picked up Team Eternal's Confidential Files and scanned down until he got to what he was looking from. He read _it is rumured by the Saxon Book of Evil that Dark__Arceus will return when a Mew appears near the City of __Palu which i __believe__ is now Pallet Town_

Behind the lab in the forest, the woman with the blue D was talking a woman wearing a peaked cap with a small D on it and a uniform with medals on it. "Commander Sue, Oak wasn't in the building" said the woman with the blue D.

"Well we just go back later" said Commander Sue as three more female Grunts wearing the black army uniform with a blue D turned up. "Right we go and visit Oak later" said the Commander and the grunts nodded

_What will happen next… _

_Next Chapter 3 __Saxon's Book on __Dark __Arceus_


	4. Chapter 3 Saxon's Book on Dark Arceus

_**The Rise of Dark **__**Arceus: Kanto**__** Mission**___

_**Chapter 3 **__**Saxon's Book on **__**Dark **__**Arceus**_

_**Story has been updated and improved **_

_**I do not own Pokémon **_

Oak went over to a cabinet and got out some medicine and he injected it into the Mews arm. Oak then looked the documents, King Neo's Tomb, Team Eternal's Confidential Files and Saxon's Book on Dark Arceus. He thought that this isn't the start of of the return of Dark Arceus could it. He then remembered that the document Saxon's Book on Dark Arceus said a bit more on the return of Dark Arceus. He glanced at the document which only had a few bits from the book.

He read _Dark__Arceus will return when the three objects are brought together at __Spear Pillar. The frist factor is the purple cat that which all __species__ of pokemon came from. The second item is The Dark Orb that we Saxons have kept in the tomb of our greatest king. The third is a mystry articfact that was lost by the Saxons during the battle of __Pewter City against the armies of King Isotope. Extract from __Chapter Two __The Return of __Dark __Arceus,_

Oak's assistant Tracy came over from a back room. Oak picked up the documents which was on his table and hid them under Mew.

"You can leave now" cried Oak. Tracy nodded and he finished what he was doing. Tracy then left the lab. Oak lifted up a red box and he pressed a button and the face of Lord Dominic appeared.

"Did you give her the documents? Oak" ordered Lord Dominic.

Oak nodded no and said "Sue hasn't come yet but I found this Mew and the documents mentioned a Mew"

"Give it to Sue, have you found anything in the documents that mention the tomb or the articfact" said Lord Dominic. Oak then told him all about the documents mentioning the Mew, the two artifacts and the Saxon's Book on Dark Arceus. "Do you have the location of the book or tomb?"

Oak said "the King Neo's Tomb document do say that the Tomb has the book and the Dark Orb" A sound of foot steps came from outside.

Lord Dominic saId "That will be Sue"

"Bye sir" said Oak, he pressed a button and Lord Dominic disappeared

Back in the forest, Mewtwo awoke. He scanned around from his daughter Mew. After a few Seconds he found her in a Lab. He flew quicky to and saw 5 people wearing army uniform will a D on them outside the lab. He then smashed into the lab

Outside the one of the Grunts threw a Pokèball and said "Team Doom commands you Koffing, use Smog". The Koffing used Smog and it came in from under the door. Oak saw Mewtwo enter so he grabbed Mew and the documents and ran towards the back door. Mewtwo saw a figure back away but then the smog hit them. Oak made it out of the door coughing.

"Well looks like there are is an unwanted guest, good work at using smog, you two attack" said Commander Sue. Two grunts then pulled out their Pokèballs as two other grunts appeared from around the back .One was helping Oak and the other was holding Mew and the important documents. "You two use your Pokémon to destroy the Lab and unwanted guest"

"Yes commander, Team Doom commands you Zubat, use Wing Attack at the windows and then attack Mewtwo" the two grunts said in unison. The two Zubats used Wing Attack at the windows and the windows broke. The two Zubatsflew into the lab via the broken windowand then they went flying out quickly. The lab went up in a blaze of fire, which was burning high and covering the whole lab. The Grunts and Oak climbed the ladder to a smaller airship nicknamed Doomship 2. Doomship 2 headed south.

Daisy Oak was out in her and her grandfather's garden when she noticed smoke coming from the direction where the lab was and she ran into the house. She then called the Firemen and Officer Jenny. The firemen arrived at the lab in quick time and started to battle the fire. Meanwhile a helicopter with P.A on it side is flying over the forest when they get a call from Daisy. "Yes what is it… trouble at Pallet Town…we on our way" said a guy wearing a police uniform with P.A on it.

_What will happen next… _

_Next Chapter 4 The Protection Agency_


	5. Chapter 4 The Protection Agency

_**The Rise of Dark **__**Arceus: Kanto**__** Mission**___

_**Chapter 4 The Protection Agency**___

_**Story has been updated and improved **_

_**I do not own Pokémon **_

Mewtwo opened his eyes to a ruined lab. He tried to get up but his head started to hurt. So he tried to get up again and barely managed to get up. He looked around to see people moving towards the lab so he turned himself invisable. He darted into a nearby house to find a young boy with raven black hair in a kitchen eating toast and jam. A TV was on in the kitchen to Pokémon forever, then the news came on so Mewtwo just decided to watch it as Delia came into the room. "We interrupt this program with breaking news from the Protection Agency" cried the newsreader who was a white haired fatman "we have here today the Vic President and a top coordinator….Electron" the sound of clapping from the audience and a girl wearing a red dress with Togepi on it appeared on the screen.

"Yes this just in, the lab in Pallet Town has burned down. We believe that it was down to an out of control pokemon; also Professor Oak has gone missing" the TV then shown mewtwo attacking the lab "If you find Oak or this pokemon ring us. At the moment we don't know if anything was taken" said Electron "we have officers at the scene, if you got any information call the protection help line 0900 346 77 99".The boy ran up to Delia crying.

"Mum, Uncle Oak was in there" he said alarmed and Delia just hugged her son.

Mewtwo got up and left the house. Outside there was smoke coming from the lab and a helicopter was circling the smoke. Mewtwo floated towards the smoke. What he found was the burnout out lab and no wild Pokémon nearby. Mewtwo saw a random man walk closer to the lab and was stopped by two big guys wearing police uniform with P.A on them.

"No access, Protection Agency or Officer Jenny only" said one and the other started to push the man back. Mewtwo walked off and he looked back and saw that more people have turn up with some red tape. He walked on and heard voices and saw a man with a walkie-talkie.

"Yes, we believe Mewtwo were here…Yes Mr President we be on it right away" said the man then he put the walkie-talkie away "you two call all the other agents, we have to get Mewtwo for the President" Mewtwo smiled and backed away and turned around and headed out of town. He then felt the air getting colder and then Ice appeared.

Ice said "Mewtwo the wanted criminal" and he then laughed. Mewtwo tackled Ice to the ground and shot a ball of light which knocked Ice to the ground knocking him him out. Mewtwo was about to leave when out of nowhere when Psychic appeared with an army of Doom Grunts and a smiling old man looking like an old sea captain. The old man had white hair and blue eyes and the grunts were wearing navy uniforms. The grunts then released lots of Golbats and Alakazams.

Mewtwo said coldly "hello Admiral Sid"

Admiral Sid said "Lady Psychic has done Lord Saxon a great favor. We get you back and she gets the documents of Neo and our help to bring Dark Arceus back"

Psychic said "Good bye old friend" and the Doom Grunts marched forward.

_What will happen next… _

_Next __Chapter 5 Escaping Team Doom_


	6. Chapter 5 Escaping Team Doom

_**The Rise of Dark **__**Arceus: Kanto**__** Mission**___

_**Chapter 5 **__**Escaping Team Doom**_

_**Story has been updated and improved **_

_**I do not own Pokémon **_

The Doom Grunts marched forward and Mewtwo stood ready to fight when he saw Sid throw something at him. Mewtwo then fell over asleep. Two Doom Grunts put Mewtwo into a Jeep with Oak. The Jeep drove through the forest and headed towards Viridian City. It drove up between some rocks and a Secret door opened up. The Jeep drove in and parked. The door then closed

Sid said to Psychic "Here are The Documents of Neo" and handed them to Psychic. Psychic nodded in response and vanished. Sid walked into the forest and headed deeper. Inside the base Sue watched as some grunts and Oak got out of the jeep. All around them were Jeeps and Bikes. "Right someone get a team to together to take Oak to Sub Base 2 now and couple of People to lock up Mewtwo" Doom Grunts poured into the room, some surrounded Oak and they took him away into a truck. They then drove out. A couple of other Doom Grunts took Mewtwo away deeper into the base.

"Commander the top boss is calling you on video link in your office" said a Doom Grunt who had just ran in. Sue ran into her office and on the screen was Lord Dominic wearing robes with a hood coving up his face.

"Commander Sue, I Just heard from Dr Mon that Sid has caught Mewtwo, where did you sent Oak" said Lord Dominic

"Sir, I sent him to Sub Base 2" said Sue

"I tell Dr Mon that he got company and ah yes tell Master Sergeant Stu to bring the Doom Airship to the main base" said Lord Dominic

"Yes sir, I will do that and the Protection Agency is already at the lab" Sue said to Lord Dominic

"The P.A isn't a problem, Sue" said Lord Dominic "Signing off".

Back in the forest Sid walked into a clearing. "Good we are all here, now let get back to base" said Sid as he saw some Doom Grunts. He walked out and saw three Doom Grunts talking to each other.

One of the Doom Grunts who was a fat man said "I want to leave the team" and a thin man nodded

One of the Doom Grunts who was a Female Teenager with brown hair and blue eyes said "Team, what team? We all famliy"

"She is right" said Sid to all three of them. The Two Doom Grunts pulled out their Pokèballs and released Two Zubats and Sid threw his ball and sent out his Jolteon. His Jolteon used Thunder Fang and knocked the two Grunts and two Zubats against the ground (knocking them out in the process). "Now? What are you going to do?"

"Well Welcome back sir" the Female Doom Grunts said as she stole the other two, Zubats and ripping of the D on their uniforms. She muttered to himself "you're fired" She scribbled a note and left it there. The Doom Grunt walked up and left them there. She went by a tree and knocked. "It's Agent Gomaz and Admiral Sid"

"Password?"said a deep male voice from within the tree a few minutes later "no access without password"

"Salve mi lacus, sit amet pokémon Dusknoir in Spiritu (it Meant Hail Team Doom, the best Pokémon is Dusknoir the Ghost in Latin)" said Admiral Sid to the doorman

"Correct, you may pass" said the doorman as the opened up into the dimly lit stairway and a shadow already moving out. Sid and Gomaz walked down the stairs and the doorman closed the door behind them. The walked down the stairs for the few minutes when they reached a corridor, the doorman went into a different room and Gomaz followed Sid down deeper into the base. They passed many doors leading into different parts of the base.

Mewtwo awoke to find himself in a cell, he herd a female say "Mewtweo in here Sir" Mewtwo was annoyed that Sid the guy who was trying to use his daughter years ago. He waited behind the door. Sid opened the door and was pushed into a female Doom Grunt and Mewtwo feld though the corridors of the Doom Sub Base 1. He made it to a room with the Jeeps and Bikes. He neared the exit when Electric appeared so Mewtwo just pushed her out of the way and smashed the door open anfd then using his power made the jeeps and bikes explode which caused the base to get set on fire. The fire soon spred though out the base but Sid and Gomez were aleady gone but Mewtwo sensed his daughter at the bottom with a few guards aso he quick flew in and past the fire into the deepest part which was just metal corridors. He easy defeated the Doom Grunts. He picked up his daughter who was alseep. He got out as the base was covered in flames and was destroyed.

_What will happen next… _

_Next Chapter __6 The Legend of Dark Arceus' Imprisonment_


	7. Ch 6 Legend of Dark Arceus' Imprisonment

_**The Rise of Dark **__**Arceus: Kanto**__** Mission**___

_**Chapter 6**____**The Legend of Dark Arceus' Imprisonment**_

_**Story has been updated and improved **_

_**I do not own Pokémon **_

Lord Dominic was sitting in his office with Leaf, Dr Mon, Commander Sue, Admiral Sid, Agent Gomaz and a Master Sergeant Stu. Master Sergeant Stu was a middle aged guy wearing a 80s Disco outfit. Lord Dominic's office was a large room with a desk and Lord Dominic was sitting at it. The rest of them were standing behind him. Lord Dominic said "one of you have to go….. Stu"

Stu said "But Sir"

"Just go back to Doom Airship" said Lord Dominic and Stu left the room. Psychic appeared and just managed to fit in the office. "So Psychic, how did Dark Arceus get into this mess?"

Psychic then said "It all started…"

_Many years ago at the start of the universe, The __Arceus eggs appeared. Arceus emerged from the eggs first. Then __Dark __Arceus emerged. The rest followed in this order:__ Psychic Arceus, Ice Arceus, Fire Arceus, Flying Arceus, Fighting Arceus, Ghost Arceus, Electric Arceus, Steel Arceus, Rock Arceus, Dragon Arceus,__Water Arceus, Grass Arceus, Poison Arceus, Ground Arceus and Bug Arceus. __Arceus and__ Dark __Arceus created the worlds. Arceus then ruled the heavens.__ Dark __Arceus ruled the underworld and the others ruled there own little worlds and their own servants. __Psychic Arceus created the first Pokémon, Mew. This continued until Dark __Arceus grew bored and started the concept of death. Arceus then created the concept of birth and life to balance __the universe out__. __Psychic Arceus then merged the worlds so each of Arceus had equal powers. So there were three worlds, The Heavens, The Underworld__ and The New World. Arceus watched as the only servants that were doing well was the Mews which took over The New World. Arceus then created the first __Pokémon. After millions of years, Dark __Arceus then caused a meter to kill of all the Early Pokémon, most of the mews and the world it self. Arceus then punished his younger brother by creating the Legendry Pokémon which rebuilt the world and created the divine site of Spear__ Pillar. __Arceus then created the race called humans to worship him. __Dark __Arceus then corrupted the hearts a small group of humans and created Doom__ Pillar where his humans worshiped him. The Other Arceus' followed and created there own Pillars. The Pillars were scatted around the world. Dark __Arceus humans were named The Saxons and Arceus people were known as The Romans. The Human nations spread out and the death rate increased so much that__ Dark __Arceus told The Saxons to enslave everyone else so he can cap the life and death rates. The Saxons managed to enslave most of worlds and only The Romans and The __Spirituals__ (__Psychic Arceus' People) __remained free. The Saxons managed to reach Spear__ Pillar and kill many __Romans__. Arceus defeated Dark __Arceus by tricking him. __Arceus then created the Normans which wiped out The__ Saxons. One of the families survived and took the name Saxon.__ Dark __Arceus was then banished to Doom__ Pillar forever by the others. The __Romans and The Normans untied the world people. 13 __million years passed and the __Arceus' siblings grew distrustful of Arceus when he weaken their powers by creating the Plates so none of them could destroy The New World. The __Spirituals then summoned Dark __Arceus back and he created Team Eternal which was headed by the Saxons. Team Eternal nearly took over the world with many Pokémon's help. Arceus then influenced the humans to create the Pokémon Leagues and Gyms to fight Team Eternal. The war was long and hard. Team Eternal lost and in anger Arceus used the plates to drained most of his sibling's powers, __Dark __Arceus was hit the most. __Psychic Arceus power was weaken the least as most of her power came from the Mews and __The __Spirituals. __Arceus' Chosen one then imprisoned Dark Arceus __using a Mew, the Dark Orb and the Artifact__ in Doom __Pillar for the rest of Time. The other __Arceus' were dumped in Doom __Pillar.__ Arceus couldn't __Psychic Arceus because of the Mews. He also couldn't destroy mews as it will make the spell which blocks __Dark Arceus' return void__.__ Dark Arceus also couldn't have been destroyed as he still controlled The Underworld and if he died the souls will go back into the New World__. Psychic Arceus can only free one or two of her siblings at a time and she can't free __Dark Arceus because of the spell. Most of the world forgot about the other Arceus' because Arceus make them. __His rage then bubbled away as the years went by and he went into a deep sleep as most of his power was used up. He will then return when his power came back._

_What will happen next…?_

_Next __Chapter 7 Psychic's Plot_


	8. Chapter 7 Psychic's Plot

_**The Rise of Dark **__**Arceus: Kanto**__** Mission**___

_**Chapter 7 Psychic's Plot **_

_**Story has been updated and improved **_

_**I do not own Pokémon **_

Lord Dominic, Leaf, Dr Mon, Commander Sue, Admiral Sid and Agent Gomaz were listening to Psychic's story. When she was finished, Lord Dominic asked "So what do we do now?"

Psychic grinned and said "We break the spell and then we march on to Spear Pillar"

Agent Gomaz raised the question "How?"

Psychic said "First we getThe Artifact that is in the Pewter Museum of Science and then we can get a Mew and The Dark Orb"

Lord Dominic said "of course the Artifact is in the Pewter Museum, I should have known that they would of hid in plain sight. Tell me how you found it"

Psychic said "I was there when they hid it but I needed a member of The Spirituals, now I found a descendant" Psychic looks at Dr Mon "any how I didn't know where the others were until Oak found that document. Tell Oak to go and find where the tomb is" Agent Gomaz nodded and left the room quietly.

Lord Dominic said "My great grandfather wanted to buried in Johto but that if my so called grandfather King Caesar the last king of Team Eternal followed his wishes. I assume that my heirloom is The Dark Orb"

Psychic said "Yes it is and any way Sid I want you to hunt down Mewtwo and Ice will be will you" Admiral Sid nodded and he left. "Dr Mon and I will go to the Museum"

A Vulpix walks in and Dr Mon said "Phoenix, Come here" Phoenix jumped on to his shoulder

Lord Dominic said "good luck to you; I will come and pick you up in the Doom Airship" Psychic, Dr Mon and Leaf left the room. Lord Dominic said "How is Mr X doing at his job at find information of how to destroy the Atom Corporation"

Commander Sue said "I have a message from him that he gave Sid" she pulled out disc and pressed a button.

A man wearing a black suit and black tinted glasses appears. He had short black hair and he had a small badge with XD in red on it. Mr X said "Hello sir, I heard that Vice President Neutron has discovered that the Dr Mon has a private project that we did not know about. I only found out before he nearly found out I was there that it was something to do with M Tech and The Protection Agency. I also would like to inform you that they going after Oak now. I must go now and put on hid myself and gather information. Over and out sir" he vanished.

Lord Dominic said "Sue tell Stu that we need the Doom Airship" Sue saluted and left. Lord Dominic through to himself 'Soon I will be at my rightful place'

Psychic, Dr Mon and Leaf were sitting on the ground of Mt. Moon and Psychic was saying "soon my brother will be back but this time I will in power"

"How?" asked Leaf

Psychic said "I will steal my brother's power then I will take over from Psyche Pillar"

Dr Mon asked "how are we going to do this?"

"Remember Gardevoir-X, The Eevee-X, Porygon-3 and Latias-X" said Psychic

"Yes" said Dr Mon "They safety locked up at M Tech"

"We use them as they are man made and unlike Mewtwo or the others they are on our side, any how ask your minions to act" said Psychic. They then waited until the right moment t go to the Pewter Museum.

Mew awoke to see her father looking over her; she asked "what happened?"

He looked at her and said "you were just somewhere unsafe"

Mew nodded and then asked "where are we?"

Mewtwo said "We are in the forest" The next thing Mew or Mewtwo knew a bunch of men appeared throwing bombs full of sleeping powder.

_What will happen next… _

_Next Chapter 8 Meeting__ Electron_


	9. Chapter 8 Meeting Electron

_**The Rise of Dark **__**Arceus: Kanto**__** Mission**___

_**Chapter 8 **__**Meeting**__** Electron**_

_**Story has been updated and improved **_

_**I do not own Pokémon **_

Mewtwo and Mew awoke in a plane. The plane was heading towards Vermilion City. Vermilion City gym was in the west of the city and in the top corner was a big tower with two large letters saying P.A. The plane landed on top of the tower. Mewtwo and Mew were dragged out by some Protection Agency Agents. The Agents led them into the tower. They walked down many corridors and were led into the vice president room. "Ah…Mewtwo and Mew we meet at last…My father told me where you were. Any way I forgot to introduce my self. I am Electron Atom and I am daughter of the president of the Protection Agency, Dr Mon Atom" said Electron who was siting behind a desk. Next to her was a very beautiful Milotic in a huge tank of water

Mewtwo asked "The same Dr Mon who created Porygon-3? The same Dr Mon who created Mew-X and kidnapped my daughter? The same Dr Mon who works with Sid at Team Doom? The Same Dr Mon who attempted to create the Mystery Arceus to gain control of the world?"

Electron just said very calmly "Yes" Mewtwo tried to attack her in anger but was blocked by a golden light. An Alakazam, a Chimecho, a Bronzong and a Gardevoir appeared in the room. A Gallade appeared and grabbed Mewtwo. "My Milotic is very beautiful isn't she? Anyway Mewtwo that escape is impossible as this tower is full of Unown which power up all my agents Pokémon and mine were created more powerful by my father using the power of Giratina" Mewtwo groaned as if he tried anything he would soon be overpowered.

Mew asked "wait a minute are you saying that you are related to the three who run the Atom Corporation"

Electron said with a hint of disgust "my three older brothers, Nucleus, Neutron and Proton who turned against our father believing him to be evil. They are the evil ones…. no sorry as father would say they are the ones who lost their way. The so the Atom Corporation is a rubbish business only interested in their own goals where we the Protection Agency has beaten them all, Team Rocket, Team Plasma, Team Magma, Team Aqua and Team Galactic. Only the crooked Team Doom is left but Father and I have planned their downfall. Anyway soon Lady Psychic will rule this world and us her loyalSpirituals will rule with her" Electron was about to say something else when a big bald man came in. "well what is it Jim?"

"Milady we are being attack by Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. There is also a strange Pokémon entering the building" said Jim. The office was then hit by a huge fireball which knocked Jim, Gallade, Alakazam, Chimecho and Bronzong all over the floor. The Gardevoir had made a barrier around itself, Electron and Milotic.

"The Unown are failing and the tower will fall you have doomed yourself" said Electron before she pressed a button on her desk. She then vanished with Jim and her Pokémon in a flash of white. Mew and Mewtwo were then suddenly found themselves outside with a Deoxys in speed form.

Deoxys said "hey you two" Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno then attacked the tower. The tower flashed white as all the Unown fled. The tower crumbled and broke to bites. Agents scatted into the wilderness. Deoxys said "The big man sent me to help you find The Artifact. He told me that it was in the Pewter Museum but I fear that all our enemies are probably already there, Team Doom and Protection Agency. Anyway Dr Mon will be there anyway so I heard from Celebi, Let's do this" he picked up Mew and Mewtwo and ran off.

Unknowing to them they were being watched by a creature that came from the depths of the ruined tower. It was the shape of Arceus but his eyes were full of evil and power. It was Mystery Arceus that was created but everyone thought was dead in Project World Domination. Mystery looked around with disgust at the world but hearing Dr Mon. He smiled at this and mumbled "father" he used his power and found that Dr Mon was at the Pewter Museum. He grinned manically as he destroyed the whole tower area with his power before heading towards Pewter Museum

Oak was at the M Tech in Saffron City, he was told by someone on the street that M Tech had the record of Neo's Tomb's location. He was just outside when Lord Dominic spoke through a walkie-talkie "Oak, come in Oak"

"Yes Sir" said Oak

"The documents are the main priory so get them anyway you can" said Lord Dominic. Oak then looked at the M Tech building and wondered how to get in.

_What will happen next… _

_Next Chapter 9_ _The Museum Battle_


	10. Chapter 9 The Museum Battle

_**The Rise of Dark **__**Arceus: Kanto**__** Mission**___

_**Chapter 9 The Museum Battle**_

_**Story has been updated and improved **_

_**I do not own Pokémon **_

Lord Dominic, Agent Gomaz, Stu and Sue were in the Doom Airship was circling the Pewter Museum. Lord Dominic was waiting to act as a few minutes ago Mr X found out that Dr Mon was the head of the Protection Agency and he grew distrustful of a man who was both working for him and hunting down. He said to the Doom Grunts who were waiting "move in and get The Artifact. If any of you see Dr Mon, bring him to me"

Inside the Pewter Museum, Dr Mon was standing by a piece of rock from Turnback Cave , he was listening to a feminine ghostly voice saying "Dr Mon, the time is at hand, destroy it and Dark Arceus's power will return and I will use it to get free"

"Queen Giratina, what is to be done to Lady Psychic?" asked Dr Mon shrinking back as a ghostly figure of Giratina appeared.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me, Tina" said Tina "anyway I will deal with her soon and anyhow you serve me remember" she breathed and a huge vortex popped up and shown a massive lab being filled with watrer.

A young boy who was Dr Mon appeared coughing and nearly being pulled under "Please, God, Arceus, anyone please listen I will change if you help me now" He glances around the flooded lab and he saw a piece of rock from the Distortion World floating by. He grabbed the rock and muttered "Pokémon of Distortion World please help me and I do anything" Tina appeared and smiled at Dr Mon and dragged him from the flooding building and took him somewhere. The Vortex vanished and Tina looked at Dr Mon to move it. He walked up to where Tina told him where The Artifact was. Before he got there he was hit over the head by Sid.

Sid said into a walkie-talkie "we got him and there seem to be no one else here" Sid dumped Dr Mon limp body on the ground and said "All Grunts come and prevent The Agents from getting in"

Outside Jim saw the Doom Grunts moving in so he said "Move in and eliminate Team Doom" The Agents attacked using lots of Unown with some others which includes Bronzongs, Chimechos and Kadabras. Team Doom attacked with their Pokémon which included Golbats, Drifblims, Gengars, Mismagius' and Skuntanks. The Pokémon destroyed most of the Museum and Pewter City. The Doom Airship managed to knock out many of The Agents by using its special weapons. Inside Sue was battling Electron. Sue had Glaceon, Leafeon and Espeon while Electron had Alakazam, Chimecho, Bronzong, Gallade and Gardevoir. They were battling near where Sid was looking for The Artifact. Sid picked up a small metal device which was hidden in a fossil of a Mew. He called down the ladder using his watch.

Sid said "all Grunts move out we have The Artifact" he then press another button as Sue and her Pokémon were defeated. A beam of light hit and knocked out Electron and her Pokémon. Sue recalled her Pokémon and climbed up the ladder. Outside Mew, Mewtwo and Deoxys saw Sid climbing the ladder so Deoxys stole The Artifact from his hand but he did not get far as the Doom Airship hit him with its light and Sid recovered The Artifact. Mew flew at him but was trapped in a bubble. Mewtwo then tried and he was trapped in another bubble. Sid said "I learnt you see Mewtwo and now finally have you and we also have two of the three pieces need to bring Dark Arceus back" The bubbles then flew up into the Doom Airship. Sid climbed up the ladder and rolled it back up when he climbed into the Doom Airship. The Doom Airship then headed towards Mount Sliver. However before the Doom Airship could move far, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno attack it which causes the ladder fall out the side and hit the floor. The trio's attacks barely causes a scratch and they are soon caught in a net. They get dragged into the ship. The Doom Airship tan carries on leaving a few battered agents and Electron looking angry but unknowing to everyone, a very injured Dr Mon was hanging onto the ladder.

Mystery appeared a few hours later and he couldn't find Dr Mon so he roared angrily but stopped as he sensed Electron approach him so he said "Sister" Electron jumped at this and she recognized him as her Fathers 'failed' experiment.

She said "We all thought you were dead"

Mystery looked upset for a second and he said "Father thinks I'm dead, I wasn't but that evil Saxon Man and the Sea Captain attempted to kill me and believing they did hid my body"

Electron said "Father is currently missing so I need your help…Brother to find him" Electron jumped onto his back and Mystery ran off to where he felt Dr Mon was.

_What will happen next… _

_Next Chapter 10 __Oak's arrest_


	11. Chapter 10 Oak's Arrest

_**The Rise of Dark **__**Arceus: Kanto**__** Mission**___

_**Chapter 10 **__**Oak's Arrest**_

_**Story has been updated and improved **_

_**I do not own Pokémon **_

Psychic, Leaf and Phoenix were at Mount Moon as Psychic was waiting for Dr Mon to return from the Museum. Leaf pulled out a little device which had MT on it. She pressed a button and she said to Psychic "this is a Pokémon translator prototype built by the good doctor himself"

Phoenix then said in a female voice though the translator "Master said I have to do this" Leaf nodded knowing what Phoenix will be doing. Phoenix pulled out a small shard of rock from Turnback cave. She touched it and Leaf then touched it.

Tina's ghostly figure appeared and she said "bow to me servants" Leaf and Phoenix bowed. "Lady Psychic we meet at last"

Leaf said to Psychic "this is Queen Giratina and she saved me from a landside at Turnback cave"

Tina said "Dr Mon told me about you and I feel we both can help each other. You want to rule and I want to be free. I have no desire to rule over this miserably mortals" Leaf winched at this "however I am in need of a few servants of course and a little region of my own. If we work together I can help you get both of your brother's power and you can help me get free from this prison"

Psychic asked "why should I help?"

"As I believe my sweet servant Dr Mon's creation Mystery Arceus is back and I believe that he can defeat you easily while I can control him via to my own way. If you don't believe me I will show you my power" said Tina as Psychic was hit by shadows which came from her. Psychic winched in pain and it was gone "See I not even at my strongest but first you must get Dr Mon. then find Shaymin at The Master Pillar and you can free me there"

Oak was outside the M Tech building when he saw a blue Mew with a small white X on it open a small side door. The Blue Mew was being chased by some Pokemon Control officers. One of Pokemon Control officers said into a walkie-talkie "we have a Category 5 Pokemon X on the loose, I repeat a Pokemon X" The officers sped off into the night. Oak saw the door open so he snuck into a small corridor. He headed upwards as the info was on the president's computer. He got into the president's room and he saw that is hasn't been used in a while. He then saw a small bed with blue hairs on it. There was food and water next to the bed. Oak then thought as he hacked into the computer this must be where the Blue Mew came from. He hacked into the main flame and he found five documents of importance hidden in the network. They were Mew X, Tomb of Neo, The Atom Corporation, The Master Pillar and The Plans for The Doom-Atom Device. He opened up Tomb of Neo and it said _The Tomb of Neo Saxon location was hidden by Me Dr Atom from the remaining Saxons by Queens's orders. The Tomb is deep in the Ruins of Alph and guarded a squad of Tech Police._ The rest of the document went into detail of the tombs contents and structure. Oak then sent this to The Doom Airship.Oak then looked at The Atom Corporation to see if it contained anything. The document only had: _The Atom Corporation was set up by my three sons but I got them as my oldest friend and rival is there to keep an eye on them. My three sons have gone too far and I will destroy them if I have to, Dr Atom._ Oak opened The Plans for The Doom-Atom Device and only found: _Doom-Atom Device = Failed. The Purpose is to destroy the Atom Corporation and Team Doom. Remember to tell Dr Atom about unsuccessful Doom-Atom Device and maybe get him to help make The Doom-Atom Version 2, Dr S Ion_. Oak sent this off as he felt this may be important. He then opened The Master Pillar. He saw that it was a younger style program so he know that the document was very old. This said: _The Master Pillar was the place where the __Arceus' were hatched. I believe that this place it real much to the rest of the world. This has ruined me but I show them all and when I do I will finally get a place in the history books. I will go to The Whirl Islands Research Base and I will prove this is right, soon to be Doctor, Mon Atom. _Oak opened Mew X document which was written on a very outdated program. It said: _Log 1 of 5: Mother has let me in her lab and to do my own project which I will base on the legendry Mewtwo. I have the Mew DNA and now I need something else, Mon Atom son of Professor Lilly Atom. Log 2 of 5: Mum has given me some of Mewtwo's DNA and some Arceus DNA, I mixed with the 75% Mew DNA to create a new friend. I call her Mew X and mother is happy, Mon. Log 3 of 5: some men broke into the lab and nearly got Mew X who is growing up well but mother shorted them out, Mon. Log 4 of 5: mother has gone missing and her lab will given to me. Mew X helped me through. Mew X has fully grown and will help me create more Pokémon X, Mon. Log 5 out of 5, this is my last log as the Leagues have found out what I done and plan to destroy them, I will hid Mew X in my office and look after her. The rest will be freed and my friend Sarah Ion will help, Mon. _Oak was about to close it when he saw something added at the bottom. It said _I written this here so one will find it, I plan to create __Mystery Arceus to enable me and the queen to take over but I fear my enemies will destroy him so I must be careful, Dr Mon Atom. _Oak then saw:_ My father has told me about his project and that he was my father. I have known for years that he was when he treated me like his daughter __Electron. He told about how he and my mother got together after his marriage with his first wife and the mother to his other four failed. He three sons blamed my mother for him leaving their mother so he didn't tell anyone about me. He spoil me and his other daughter as we still loved him and I put it here as father is upset and will never look at this document again as his project failed and his Pokémon died. I told him about __Queen Giratina__ and he smiled and nodded and told me about his experience. He then told me how my mother died giving birth to me and how he plans to tell his daughter about me, Leaf Atom. _Oak was shocked but before he could do anything two big men came and put hand cuffs on him. Oak managed to shut down the documents before he was led away by the two men who had TP on there uniform. One of them said "you are under arrest by the power of the Tech Police and the power invested with me by the Protection Agency" Oak was dragged away and was locked up.

Stu was piloting the Doom Airship with some Doom Disco Grunts. He did not notice at the fact one by one the Doom Disco Grunts were knocked out. He heard Dr Mon say "Hello Stu, I taking command of this ship" Stu released Umbreon and Eevee but before they could move they were knocked out by a Shiny Red Lucario and an Infernape. Dr Mon said "Well done Monoking and Lucario" Red Lucario then knocked out Stu in one hit. Dr Mon pressed a sequence of buttons known only to him while Red Lucario and Monoking dumped Stu and the Doom Disco Grunts out of the airship. The door to the bridge was sealed up and a strange control plane appeared with a chair. Dr Mon fell into the chair exhausted and nearly unconscious. He then took command of the ship.

_What will happen next… _

_Next Chapter 11 __The Battle Against Sid_


	12. Chapter 11 The Battle Against Sid

_**The Rise of Dark **__**Arceus: Kanto**__** Mission**___

_**Chapter 11 **__**The Battle Against Sid**_

_**Story has been updated and improved **_

_**I do not own Pokémon **_

Sid was walking near the bridge and he saw a Dr Mon just before the door closed so he climbed up into the vent and he released his three Pokémon. Dr Mon was happy at the fact that his plan worked so he sent to get Monoking to get The Artifact. He heard something hit the floor and he found Sid standing there. A Vaporeon, a Jolteon and a Flareon were standing next to the old Captain and Sid said happily "Hello Dr Mon"

Dr Mon said "Sid, I warn you leave now or you be sorry"

"No Dr Mon, you three get him!" yelled Sid and the three Pokémon attacked him. Red Lucario blocked them and started fighting. He dodged Hydro Pump, Thunder and Fire Blast as the three used them to attack him. They chased him around the bridge. Dr Mon sat in a chair and smiled tiredly. They managed to corner him. Red Lucario used Aura Sphere which knocked Flareon out. Jolteon used Thunder Fang and bit down hard on Red Lucario with dealt a lot of damage. Vaporeon used Muddy Water which smashed into Red Lucario missing the Jolteon who jumped out of the way. Red Lucario used Aura Sphere again but both of them dodged. Red Lucario used Aura Sphere which hit the Vaporeon full blast knocking it out. Jolteon used Double Kick which hurt Red Lucario very badly. Jolteon then used Thunder Fang which knocked out Red Lucario and left Dr Mon on his alone. The Jolteon used Double Kick on Dr Mon and he had a big bruise on his stomach. Dr Mon injures made them fell weak. Sid came over with a malicious grin and he said evilly "finish him" Jolteon smirked and started to use Thunder Fang. He bites Dr Mon in the neck and the electricity flows through his body. His eyes closed and blackness over came him. Jolteon then used Thunder Fang but was knocked aside by Monoking who appeared. Jolteon was easy knocked out by Monoking.

Dr Mon Said weakly "You hurt me" and then said in a voice that Sid couldn't hear "and you hurt Mew X those years ago" Monoking knocked Sid out. Monoking threw Sid and his Pokémon out of the airship. Dr Mon said into a microphone "Will Agent Gomaz bring Mew to the bridge" a few minutes Agent Gomaz appeared with Mew in her bubble. Agent Gomaz nodded to Dr Mon and Dr Mon said graining strength "Excellent work Gomaz, your undercover disguise fooled me at the start or should I saw well done Emerald"

Emerald said "excellent work sir, as you guess I work for you at the International Police Protection Force, What we do now sir?"

"We Bring these together and maybe and our goal of to bring peace to...Are you one of the Elite members?" said Dr Mon, Emerald nodded knowing what he meant "Good we bring these together and Even if Dark Arceus can't free himself yet but his power will spill over and we can head to Master Pillar and Queen Giratina can be free" Emerald nodded. Mewtwo awoke to find himself stuck in the bubble and he saw himself alone in a small grey room. He sensed Mew was near The Artifact so he tried to think of how to get out of the bubble. Lord Dominic read Oaks document that he found and smiled at the fact that he knewwhere the Ruins of Alph were. He said into a com link "Stu take the ship to the Ruins of Alph"

He hear a voice which made his blood go cold and Dr Mon said "No Lord Dominic, I'm afraid your now my prisoner" Lord Dominic saw his door lock and he felt angry. Lord Dark was sitting on his broken throne when he sensed Psychic want to betray him. He then loss hope as she was the only way out of his prison. He zapped one of his siblings in anger and then he also sensed a present which shouldn't be in that world. He realized that it was the creation of a man he that he met when he was only a small boy and mother asked him to bless him. He knew it was Mystery and was happy that he was felling merciful that day and the fact that he saved Dr Mon's mothers life as he glanced at a small stature of a woman who he hoped he could save properly when he gained his powers. He sensed the barrier weaken so he started to charge his power so he could make a hole in the barrier. He then realized that Psychic didn't betray him as she teamed up with Dr Mon and his equal powerful Pokémon friend who he hoped would help him.

Meanwhile Mystery and Electron crashed into Psychic, Phoenix and Leaf. Psychic nodded to Mystery. Mystery glared at them distrustful but saw Leaf and said "the other sister"

Leaf nodded and to her surprise Electron just said "well I knew father was hiding something and to think it was a sister, well I should be angry but I happy because I can hang with you and we still make father pay a bit of course and we can team up against him as he can resist my cute face so if we both do it I sure he will do what ever we say" Leaf and Electron hi fived. Phoenix smiled at Electron and she stroked him. They both climbed onto Mystery and they headed toward the Doom Airship.

_What will happen next… _

_Next Chapter 12 __The Battle of the Doom Airship_


	13. Chapter 12 The Battle of the DoomAirship

_**The Rise of Dark **__**Arceus: Kanto**__** Mission**___

_**Chapter 12 **__**The Battle of the Doom Airship**_

_**Story has been updated and improved **_

_**I do not own Pokémon **_

Lord Dominic summoned Abomasnow who broke the door down easily. Lord Dominic headed towards the Bridge with some Doom Grunts. He made it to the bridge and he collected on his way there fifteen Doom Grunts. Abomasnow smashed the door down and Lord Dominic saw Dr Mon and Emerald. Lord Dominic said making Dr Mon jump "well look who has arrived" Lord Dominic summoned Gardevoir, Froslass, Toxicroak, Zoroark and Spiritomb. Monoking jumped in front of Dr Mon and the Doom Grunts summoned lots of Zubats, Golbats and Crobats. Emerald summoned Staraptor, Bastiodon, Rampardos, Snorlax, Togekiss and Magnezone. Emerald's Pokémon face Lord Dominic's Pokémon. Monoking faced the Zubats, Golbats and Crobats. Monoking easily defeated them all. The Gardevoir, Froslass, Toxicroak, Zoroark and Spiritomb attacked together but were all smashed into Snorlax. Staraptor then attacked and defeated Gardevoir. As this was happening Mewtwo escaped the bubble and he found himself at the bottom of the Airship. He found Sue and had to defeat Glaceon, Leafeon and Espeon. He pushed them out the airship and using his mind dropped then slowly to the ground. He made to the bridge as Rampardos was head-butting Toxicroak. He saw that Lord Dominic had Toxicroak, Zoroark and Spiritomb while Emerald had Staraptor, Rampardos and Magnezone. He also saw a Snorlax standing in front of Dr Mon. Both Emerald's Pokémon and Lord Dominic's Pokémon were evenly matched. Mewtwo then released Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno from there bonds. They broke out of Airship while destroying two of the three engines of the Doom Airship. The Airship started to fall rapidly which caused items to smash the windows of the bridge and lots of grunts fell through. Emerald and Lord Dominic recalled their Pokémon. Emerald used a grapping hook to gab into the wall as the ship dripped forward causing the ground to go vertical. Lord Dominic fell and was grabbed by Dr Mon who was still in the chair.

Dr Mon said "how about we work together for our go"

Lord Dominic said after thinking "well ok but only because I want my family heirloom" Emerald grabbed Lord Dominic and then vanished from the bridge. Dr Mon then pressed a button and the Ship stopped falling and became normal.

Dr Mon said "Mewtwo we meet at last I knew all about of course but I fear you too late to do anything as this ship is on its last legs and Dark Arceus will soon exert his power into this world" Dr Mon Laughed weakly and said "it should be about now" true to his words, A Huge Strom appeared at a vortex to Doom Pillar appeared. The lighting burnt the landscape and one bolt hit the Doom Airship causing it to fall again. Mewtwo saw Dr Mon go limp as his injures caught up with him. Mewtwo Freed Mew and he picked up The Artifact to. Black smoke was coming off The Artifact and it was being sucked into the vortex causing it to grow. Lord Dark laughed evilly as some of his power was being returned. Mewtwo sensed Mystery, Ice, Electric, Psychic, Phoenix, Electron and Leaf arrive on the scene.

_What will happen next… _

_Next Chapter 13_ _Game Over_


	14. Chapter 13 Game Over

_**The Rise of Dark **__**Arceus: Kanto**__** Mission**___

_**Chapter 13: Game Over **_

_**Story has been updated and improved **_

_**I do not own Pokémon **_

The Doom Airship was falling into a deep valley near Mount Silver. Doom Grunts were fleeing the Airship and Emerald was flying on Staraptor holding Lord Dominic. Just before the ship crashed into the ground with a huge explosion, Mewtwo and Mew escaped the Doom Airship. They landed into the valley. Before they knew it they were surrounded by Mystery, Ice, Electric and Psychic. Psychic said "Hello Mewtwo" Mewtwo saw Mystery looking angry.

Mystery asked coldly while Phoenix, Electron and Leaf listen to see what he would say "Where is father?"

Mew looked at him and Inquired "do you mean the science man?" Mystery nodded and Mew said "he was in the airship" Mystery looked even angrier and destroyed a nearby rock.

Electron said "What do you mean?"

Mewtwo said while trying to do something with The Artifact "he was still in there" Electron tried to punch Mewtwo but was held back by Leaf. Mewtwo smiled as he pressed a button on The Artifact and Lord Dark's Vortex sucked in Mystery, Ice, Electric and Psychic. Mewtwo blasted Phoenix, Electron and Leaf across the valley and far away using his mind. Mewtwo said to Mew "we won't be troubled by Psychic for awhile" Mew started to nod but stopped as she saw a Shinx with a small x on its head.

She said "Father I think we not out of trouble yet" and a gang of Luxio Xs appeared with were normal Luxios with x on there foreheads. There were also Uxie X, Mesprit X and Azelf X which were all blue. They were blinded with Uxie X, Mesprit X and Azelf X powers. They were led deep into a cave.

Uxie X said "Welcome to New Turnback Cave" they were lead to a three way tunnel on the wall had three signs they said Site of Doom Pillar, Master Pillar, Mount Sliver. They were led down Master Pillar corridor.

Mesprit X said before entering a door "this is the quarters of Princess Shaymin, the leader appointed by our creator Dr Mon, so be respectful" they were lead into a room which had Shaymin sitting on a throne staring at a picture of Dr Mon with worry. Next to the throne were two Luxray Xs. Behind the throne was a door leading into darkness.

Azelf X coughed and said making Shaymin hide the picture "Princess Shaymin we found these trespassers on our land"

Shaymin said after seeing what Mewtwo had "Tina told me he would bring this, guards take it off him" Mesprit X took The Artifact from Mewtwo and then Mew was grabbed by a shadow. Mewtwo saw it was Lord Darkrai.

Lord Darkrai said "Thanks Mewtwo now we can complete the ritual for Queen Tina" Mewtw was led by Azelf X into a cell like room. Two Weavile Xs stood guard. Outside the cave a Shinx X was leading a mysterious Pokémon who was carrying something. The mysterious was led into the throne room where Shaymin and Lord Darkrai gasped. The mysterious Pokémon was the blue Mew with a small white X. She was carrying a half dead Dr Mon. Lord Darkrai said "Mew X we are…"

"Quite, my adopted son is in trouble and you better get your best healer" said Mew X as Shaymin was with Dr Mon, eyes full with worry, affection and love.

_What will happen next… _

_Next Chapter 14_ _Mew X_


	15. Chapter 14 Mew X

_**The Rise of Dark **__**Arceus: Kanto**__** Mission**___

_**Chapter 14: Mew X**_

_**Story has been updated and improved **_

_**I do not own Pokémon **_

Mew X, Shaymin, Lord Darkrai, Uxie X, Mesprit X, Azelf X were in grand room which seemed like a grand Spear Pillar. Red Lucario was standing with a group of Lucario Xs. They were all dressed like priests. Dr Mon was brought in by Monoking and Phoenix followed him in, Dr Mon was placed in a small throne next to a larger one. Shaymin jumped on his lap and kissed him on the cheek. Phoenix placed The Artifact in a middle of a stone circle. Uxie X, Mesprit X and Azelf X made a triangle around The Artifact. Their eyes glowed and Mew X smiled as a Blissey X came into the room via the throne room and started to heal Dr Mon. Red Lucario was passed a book and said in Native Pokémon speak "Rise Lord Dark and Queen Tina, Be free from the prison" Lord Darkrai dumped Mew into the circle and Phoenix grabbed a strange dark ball from Dr Mon's pocket. Dialga X and Palkia X appeared and shoot a vortex into the air.

Dialga X and Palkia X both said in Native Pokémon speak "we summon you both from your prison" Mewtwo was stuck in the cell as the Weavile Xs wouldn't be moved. The Weavile Xs were knocked aside by Cresselia.

Cresselia said "Arceus is waking up and I fear that Dark Arceus will get to him before he wakes so I'll have come to slow him down" Cresselia lead Mewtwo back into the throne room where Cresselia easier knocked out the three Lucario X guards. Before they enter the room Cresselia said "This is the entrance to The Master Pillar so it will be full of power" The Blissey X saw them as she was heading out but was knocked out by Mewtwo. They enter as Shaymin shot a seed into one of two smaller vortexes. Dr Mon was awake but he wasn't moving. Dark Arceus appeared from one vortex and was intermediary pushed back into it by Cresselia. Mewtwo rushed to grab Mew but both he and Cresselia were lifted up by Mew X.

Mew X said "Mewtwo we meet again"

Mewtwo said "why are you doing this when I saw you last you just wanted to look after that kid?"

Mew x said "for total safety and world peace as my kind are hunted and only Queen Tina can help" just as she said this Queen Tina appeared from the other vortex and Mewtwo and Cresselia were frozen. A black beam hit Dr Mon and he looked better in seconds. Before any one could do anything Queen Tina was knocked slightly to the left and her hold broke. Deoxys appeared and grabbed Mew and The Artifact. Cresselia knocked out Red Lucario and the Lucario Xs. Mewtwo defeated Uxie X, Mesprit X and Azelf X. Dr Mon was picked up by Cresselia and Shaymin bit her and she let go of Dr Mon. Shaymin then dragged Dr Mon away helped by Monoking. They left the chamber and destroyed the doorway. They saw Monoking and some Scizor Xs. The four of them ran down the corridor followed by Monoking and Scizor Xs. Deoxys led them intro a disused tunnel and shut a door. They heard Monoking pass. They then walked for hours unknowing to them they were followed by Lord Darkrai.

They enter a stone room and Cresselia said "This is the Tomb of Neo and the other Saxon Kings"

_What will happen next… _

_Next Chapter 15_ _The Tomb of Neo_


	16. Chapter 15 The Tomb of Neo

_**The Rise of Dark **__**Arceus: Kanto**__** Mission**___

_**Chapter 15: The Tomb of Neo**_

_**Story has been updated and improved **_

_**I do not own Pokémon **_

Mewtwo, Cresselia, Mew and Deoxys were walking though the tomb of Neo when they found a huge chamber with Neo on top of the door. Cresselia said "this must lead to the exit as Neo was the last king to be buried here" Neo's Room was grand and full of books. They included Saxon's Book on Dark Arceus, Neo's Biography, Team Eternal's Confidential Logs Volume I to V missing out IV and The Great Book. Mewtwo grabbed these and had a look. He turned to a random page in Saxon's Book on Dark Arceus and read _Dark Arceus and his siblings are not he only threat as the evil just called Pandemonium and her more powerful son called Chaos. Not much is known about her apart from charmed Dark Arceus to bless Chaos and give him power. It was said that she was around at the beginning of the universe and tried to kill Arceus. _He read a page from Neo's Biography, it read: _I King Neo, are dying so I in this book leave my most valuable Item, Knowledge._ He looked at The Great Book and the only bit he could read said: _Chaos will reign when __Dark Arceus returns, __Queen __Giratina sits on a throne of shadows and the human are wiped out by new strange Pokemon._ His teleported these books to the Atom Vault and ran to join the others. Just before they could leave however a dark void blocked the doorway and Lord Darkrai appeared.

He said "You are trapped now and soon you will be caught by…" he was head butted by Mew and Cresselia knocked him out. They exited the tombs and snuck passed Tech police men. Cresselia said "Good now I can teleport us back to The Atom Corporation" they appeared at the tower to find Vice President Neutron Atom , Vice President Proton Atom and President Nucleus Atom. Mewtwo handed The Artifact to Neutron; this was being watched by two figures, one was Mr X and the other was Ruby (A member of International Police Protection Force). Ruby was male with red hair. He was thinking that this was a set back but could be resolved.

Lord Dominic, Commander Sue, Admiral Sid and Master Sergeant Stu were in the Team Doom HQ in Goldenrod City. This was underground. Sid, Stu and Sue were outside of the boss office and they were scared at the thought of boss punishing them. A low voice said from behind the door said "Come in Sid" Sid came in to see the boss smiling which made the old sea captain feel uneasy. "Com Sid why so scary Jolteon did very well and I feel that you couldn't of done anything else"

"Sir, you not going to punish me?" asked Sid

"No" said the boss bluntly

"Why... Lord Dominic?" said Sid pushing

"You're lost to Dr Mon and he is strong and you nearly beat him but his Pokémon surprised you and that made you lose so you free to go and…..yes, tell Oak that it is his own fault for getting arrested and I try to get Dr Mon to free him. Also tell Stu and Sue to come in" Lord Dominic said with no tone. Sid left and with out a word both the disco dude and the army woman walked in to the office, Sue saluted Lord Dominic and stood to attention by the door. "Sue, you failed beat Mewtwo but you did your best so you can go" said Lord Dominic to Sue and she looked at him and left after she saluted again.

"So what about me?" asked Stu and Dominic face changed from he face he used with Sid and Sue to a more evil looking one.

"Punishment for failing the task you were set, the Grunts outside have been punished so it your turn" said Dominic

"But…." Said Stu

"No buts… Toxicroak use Poison Jab" ordered Dominic enjoying what will happen next as a Toxicroak appeared. Toxicroak hit Stu and kept hitting him as Dominic was laughing. Sid and Sue sat out side thanking their lucky stars it wasn't them.

_What will happen next… _

_Next __Epilogue_


	17. Epilogue

_**The Rise of Dark **__**Arceus: Kanto**__** Mission**___

_**Epilogue**_

_**Story has been updated and improved **_

_**I do not own Pokémon **_

Ruby and Emerald were at the International Police Protection Force HQ in the Seafoam Islands. They were in a chamber with 13 others. They were Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Silver, Gold, Crystal, Sapphire, Platinum, Diamond, Pearl, Black and White. Red was the second boss after Dr Mon and he was the oldest and he had red hair and red eyes. Blue was the twin to Red but he had blue hair and blue eyes. Yellow was their sister and she had yellow hair and yellow eyes. Silver, Gold and Crystal were triplets. Silver had grey hair and grey eyes. Gold had yellow hair and yellow eyes. Crystal was female and she had white hair and white eyes. Platinum, Diamond and Pearl were siblings. They all had brown hair but Platinum, she had green eyes, Diamond had blue eyes and Pearl had brown eyes. Black and White were twins but Black had Black hair and White had white hair. Ruby and Emerald were siblings and Sapphire was their sister. Sapphire had Blue hair and blue eyes. All were the adopted Children to Dr Mon. Red said "What did you find out Ruby?"

"Well Father was right, The Atom Corporation has now got The Artifact and our adopted brothers are overjoyed" said Ruby

Yellow said "Brother this was meant to happen as we will now mobilize and gather the joint forces of The Protection Agency, The Tech Police, The International Police Protection Force, Team Doom and M Tech and recover The Artifact from the Atom Corporation"

Red Said "Yes and with the Pokémon X and Queen Tina we will be able to do it. Soon the Arceus' will be with us"

Crystal said "yes Brother and Father will be proud of us" She then asked "how is Father by the way?"

Emerald said "He is fine healing nicely and is guarded by the Shaymin and Mew X"

Blue said "So it's agreed we help boost up using the International Police Protection Force money to arm up our resources"

Platinum said "How is The Artifact Replicate going along"

Both Black and White said "Not Good"

Red ordered "Then get back to work" the group broke up and left the room.

**The End of ****The Rise of Dark ****Arceus: Kanto**** Mission**


End file.
